


(art for) His Unspeakable Mercies

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Fanart, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Our Fearless Leader BettyDays, because tattoo!au and multishipping is my jam. Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(art for) His Unspeakable Mercies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettydays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bettydays).
  * Inspired by [His Unspeakable Mercies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031401) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
